The present invention relates to a fastening device, and particularly to a fastening device for attaching a heat sink to a CPU package.
Fastening devices for attaching a heat sink to a CPU package are classified in two groups: one-piece type and two-piece type. A one-piece type fastening device is shown in FIG. 6 and comprises a base 21 and a pair of locking portions 22, 23 extending from lateral ends of the base 21. Each locking portion 22, 23 comprises an opening 24, 25. Since the one-piece type fastening device is rigid to provide a reliable locking force, assembly to a heat sink is difficult. FIG. 7 illustrates a two-piece type fastening device comprising a main plate 31 and a locking element 32 for attaching to a heat sink. However, since the locking element 32 of the two-piece type fastening device is pendular, the effects of external vibration cannot be reliably compensated.
Thus, there is a need for a new fastening device which is easily and reliably attached to a heat sink of a CPU package.